<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ukutholwa by santigold96</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854733">Ukutholwa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96'>santigold96</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Uthando olungalindelekanga kuwe [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Chinuk Wawa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:22:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Uthando olungalindelekanga kuwe [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864135</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ukutholwa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ISITOLO</p><p>"Wenze kahle, Tommen!" UTirion washaya ihlombe ngenhliziyo, uJaime ubona sengathi ulimele kabi futhi uwa phansi njengoba indodana yakhe eneminyaka eyishumi nantathu imi phezu kwakhe ngokuziqhenya ngenkemba yokuzijwayeza.</p><p>"Ufile, Malume Jaime." UTommen ukhululiwe, ebheke eBrienne. "Bekunjani?"</p><p>Walwa nokumamatheka, bezama ukuhlala enguthisha ongazweli. "Kungcono. Kungcono kakhulu. Ukuhlasela okucashile okwenziwe ngoBold. Lokho kungamandla akho eqinisekile. Kepha i-footwork yakho ingcolile. Futhi ukululama kwakho kuhamba kancane phakathi kokuvimba."</p><p>UJaime wamamatheka kuTirion, anikine ikhanda ebheke kuTommen. Umfana ubambelela kuwo wonke amagama uBrienne. Wayehlangane kuphela "nomngani kaMalume uJaime" ezinsukwini ezintathu ezedlule, kepha uTommen wayemlandela yonke indawo.</p><p>UJaime wayethukile ethola ukuthi indodana yakhe ibingakaze iqeqeshelwe ukwenza inkemba, futhi yanxusa uBrienne ukuba amsize lapho kwenzeka ingozi. UNdlovukazi wayenze konke okusemandleni akhe ukwenza ukuthi uTommen abe ngumngane wakhe omncane kuneqhawe elinolaka, kepha uJaime kwamjabulisa ukuthola ukuthi wayenethalente elithile lemvelo.</p><p>UBrienne waqala ukukhombisa i-Tommen i-footwork ephumelela kakhudlwana ngokushaya, futhi uJaime wahlala phansi eceleni komfowabo, wakhipha umoya omude, wanelisekile. Uzungezwe ngumfowabo, indodana yakhe nomngane wakhe omkhulu — yini enye angayicela? Izinsuku ezimbalwa ezedlule zazingezinye zokujabulisa kakhulu empilweni yakhe. Unkosikazi kaTyrion ubengakafiki eKing's Landing, futhi uCersei wayengakhombisi ubuso bakhe izinsuku eziningi, ngakho-ke abafowethu bakaLannister babethole isikhathi esithe xaxa ngeviki eledlule kunangeminyaka.</p><p>"Tommen ubukeka uthathwe kakhulu nomngani wakho." UTirion wahlanganisa izandla zakhe ngokumelene esifubeni sakhe ngokumamatheka okuncane. "Ake ungitshele, Jaime, ingabe uthando lolu luyimfanelo yomndeni?"</p><p>Isigaxa sikaJaime saqina njengoba ephendukela eTirion. "Ungaze uphume nje ubuze umbuzo, mfowethu omncane?"</p><p>"Kulungile. Ngizophuma ngibuze. Lo mbuzo kuwo wonke umuntu osemqondweni wombuso muva nje, kubonakala ngathi." UTirion waguqula amagama akhe amane alandelayo ukuze uTommen engezwa. "Uyamdlisa?"</p><p>Izihlathi zikaJaime zavele zabomvu kancane. "Angiboni ukuthi kungani lezo zindaba zifanelwe umbuso. Akusilo icala, uyazi."</p><p>"Ngokungafani nokuxhaphaza kwakho kwangaphambilini." UTirion wakhathazeka, kwathi lapho amehlo kaJaime ancipha, washesha, wagcina izwi lakhe liphansi. "Musa ukungiqonda kabi, mfowethu othandekayo. Abantu banelukuluku ngoba bayawuthanda lo mbono. UCersei ulahlekelwa ngumklomelo wakhe obaluleke kakhulu kuBrienne loBuhle? Kuhle kakhulu."</p><p>"Bengingahlosile ukuthi kwenzeke lokhu ukuze ngilimaze uCersei." UJaime wabubula ngokudinwa.</p><p>"Ngakho-ke lokho kuyinhlanhla nje yokuvela kothando lwakho olothando?"</p><p>UJaime wagijimisa isandla ngezinwele zakhe ezingcolile, engaphendulanga ngokuqondile. "Usilungele isidlo sakusihlwa somndeni wakithi namuhla kusihlwa?"</p><p>"Yebo, ngicabanga. Uma ngabe sisenayo eyodwa. Akekho owabona uCersei ngezinsuku." UTirion ushaye iminwe yakhe esifubeni sakhe.</p><p>"Ngikuzwile lokho." UJaime wababuka nxazonke, kwaba sengathi ulindele uCersei ukuthi aqhamuke ngemuva kwensika egcekeni nganoma yisiphi isikhathi. "Ngicabanga ukuthi, bengazi ukuthi ngeke ajabule ngoBrienne nami, kodwa ... ubelindeleni? Ukuthi nje ngizomhluza kuze kube phakade?"</p><p>"Impela yilokho abekulindele." UTirion wahleka. "Waze wazi kanjani ngawe noBrienne? Ngabe umtshele? Futhi uma kunjalo, kungani ungangivumelanga ukuba ngasese kuleyo ngxoxo ethile?"</p><p>"Usitholile. Ngisegumbini lami lokulala."</p><p>UJaime wayengakaze abone iTrion ebukeka ejabule kakhulu. "Ngempela? Tshela, mfowethu. Yini uCersei ayenzile? Qhumisa umlilo wasendlezwaneni wakhe?"</p><p>"Akukho lutho oluhehayo. Leyo kwakuyisixakaxaka. Akashongo lutho. Uvele nje ... wahamba."</p><p>I-Trinion yaqinisa kancane. "Ngithole ukuthi uma kukhulunywa ngabesifazane, ukuthula kungabulala kakhulu kunokumemeza. Ngabe uletha uBrienne esidlweni sakusihlwa namhlanje?"</p><p>"Angazi noma kufanele ngiyithobe yini into enjalo." UJaime wayebukeka ethukile. "Kodwa-ke, angifuni ukumtshela ukuthi ngeke akwazi ukuhamba naye. Akesabi uCersei. Futhi impi eyiBrienne. Yini ngempela udadewethu angayenza kuye?"</p><p>"Impi phakathi kwabesifazane imvamisa iyindaba ebucayi ukwedlula izinkemba nezihlangu. Banazo zonke izikhali, Jaime, uyakwazi lokhu."</p><p>UJaime wahlala phambili, izandla zakhe emadolweni njengoba ebuka uTommen ehleka kancani entweni ayemtshele yona uBrienne. "Angikaze ngihlose ukwenza okungcolile kwezinto ezinje."</p><p>"Ungabukeki udanile, mfowethu. Ngiyaziqhenya ngawe. Kusekude kakhulu ukuthi athande noma ngubani, ngisho nokuzithanda kwakhe okubolile. Bekunesikhathi sokuthi uthole omunye umuntu."</p><p>"Ngiyazi. Ngiyazi." UJaime anikine ikhanda. "Angifuni nje ukuthi uBrienne ahlupheke ngenxa yezono zami."</p><p>"Bonke abantu esibathandayo amaLannista kumele bahlupheke ngenxa yezono zethu, kubonakala sengathi. Izono yena wehliselwa zona kithi." UTirion akakwazanga ukukhuluma igama elithi "baba" ngokuzwakalayo futhi, abeke isandla sakhe ehlombe likhulu lomfowabo, elihlikihliwe.</p><p>"Ngifuna ukumgcina ephephile." UJaime wabuka uBrienne edlala ebambana nendodana yakhe.</p><p>"Ngoba uyamthanda?" UTirion ubuze nje.</p><p>Kepha uJaime akasho lutho ngokuphendula, wakhwela ezinyaweni zakhe edonsa indodana yakhe yabuya naye phansi, walimaza izinwele zayo ezimhloshana. "Ungalokothi uvumele, Tommen. Hhayi komunye umuntu. Khumbula lokho."</p><p>"Ungaze, Malume Jaime?"</p><p>UJaime wabheka ngqo eBrienne. "Lutho."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>